Dragon rage
by Barbatos rex
Summary: Lissanna was never taken to edolas. Natsu is a child and their something dark hunting him. Not the typical fairy tail STORY give it a chance.


**I own nothing**

17-year-old Mira Jane Strauss was walking along the main road back to Magnolia. She'd had just completed an extremely hard S-class mission with her 2 other siblings that had accompanied her. One was her little brother Elfman who was 15 and her little sister Lissanna who was 14. Never had she fought so hard to accomplish a mission? Fairy tail had received an emergency S-class mission to defeat a monster that was terrorizing a town.

After spending almost the whole night fighting the beast it finally went down allowing Elfman to use his take over magical to absorb the beast. Without any difficulties this time. But this last S-class mission made her think that maybe she should start settling down into a new routine. S-class missions were great for experience and pay. But they were also extremely dangerous to her and to her sibling's lively hood if she were to disappear. They'd have No one but each other sure they'd have the guild but they wouldn't be financially safe if something happened to her. She had decided she was going to take a break from S-class mission for a while. At least till Elfman and Lissanna get a little stronger and more experience. HELP ME PLEASE! Mira was suddenly brought out of her train of thought by the plea of a small pink haired child no older than 5 years, running for their life from 3 Vulcan. The Vulcans where almost upon the child. "MIRA, BIG SIS!" Elfman and Lissanna yelled but she was already on it she transformed into her takeover spirit and was flying at high speed towards the child. The child was about to be struck down by the lead Vulcan when Mira's foot made contact with its stomach knocking the Vulcan into the rest of the pack. "Pick on someone your own size uglies NOW EVIL EXPLOSION the Vulcan's went blasting off into the sky. Lissanna and Elfman came up behind their sister. "Wow sis you sent them flying Elfman said staring off into the sky to see if he could still spot the Vulcans. "Serves them right for picking on a child, Lissanna chimed in. "Where is the little guy anyway? Lissanna asked they all started looking around for the small child. They found the child hiding behind a tree with fearful brown eyes. "A-are yall going to hurt me. The 3 siblings looked at the child in shock not from what he said but at his appearance, his hair was matted with twigs and mud but messy locks of vibrant pink hair showed threw. He was covered in old bandages from his right arm to around his torso he looked to be about 4. Some of the wounds under the bandages looked fresh as the wound colored the bandages a bright red. Others old with dried blood. His sack pants where barely holding together. Mira bent down So that she was eye level with the child. "Now why would I have gone through the trouble of saving you from those Vulcans Just to hurt you. The child seemed to think about her explanation, then nodding in agreement. "Good now, why are you out here by yourself?

" us-use to be more b-but w-when the d-dark came after us. W-We had to go different w-ways. I think the d-dark got t-them. The child said in between sobs. The 3 siblings looked at each other with concern the child had obviously been out here for a while clearly after they were attacked by someone or something the boy could only call the dark. Lissanna bent down and patted the boy's head. "Don't cry little one did you and your friends have a place to meet? In case you all got separated. Lissanna asked in a soothing tone in hopes to get the boy to stop crying. "W-We, where supposed to all, meet here before sundown on the the-third day the boy answered in between sniffles.

"See Now how long have you been waiting for uh… what did you say your name was? Mira asked forgetting that she never got the child's name. "It's Natsu, Natsu dragneel and I can't count that high but I know it's been this many. The answer Natsu showed made a frown appear on the 3 siblings faces. "7 days that's pretty long? Elfman asked in concern. "What did the others in your group tell you to do if no one showed up.

The boy's face lit up with sadness. And that if they didn't show up on the 3rd day sunset to live on and be happy.

"That sound's an awful like a good- uhh Elfman started but was stopped by punches his sisters delivered to his ribs. "Read the mood big brother. Lissanna whispered. "B-But I don't t-think anyone else is c-coming if it's been s-so long I don't know what to do. Natsu started crying uncontrollably. Suddenly he was brought into a warm embrace. By the women who saved him. His tears stopped almost instantly he'd never felt so warm or protected before.

"I know it's not what you want to hear little one but your friends aren't coming it's not because they forgot about you or because they didn't want to be around you. It's the opposite they had you run away hoping you'd get away a life. The reason they asked you to wait here wasn't for them. They were hoping & praying that someone kind would find you and take you away from here so you could live a normal life.

Natsu's tears slowed. "But the dark always finds me and hurts those around me." Then come with us well take you somewhere where everyone is really strong, and like family to each other. Mira countered with a bright smile looking at Natsu his tears had now completely stopped. "W-will you be there? He asked looking up at her, tears still pooling at the corner of his eyes. Yes, Mira answered whipping his face with a handkerchief she carried. Me and my siblings will be there you can even stay at our house with us. "It'll be lots of fun I'll make lots of yummy food. Lissanna chimed In. "An I'll teach you how to be manly! Elfman roared clearing the birds from the treetops nearby. "What do you say Natsu Dragneel want to be part of our family? Mira asked as she stood up extending her hand for him to take.

Midday Fairy tail guild hall

Fairy tail was lively as ever or it was till Mira came in some members cleared out before the chaos began others just kept to their selves and drank at their table. "LISTEN UP I'VE GOT 2 THINGS TO ASK AND IM ONLY ASKING ONCE. Mira announced to the guild gaining their attention. "1. Is master here? And 2. Where is a jet?"

The guild sensing her serious tone immediately and fluently answered with half of them pointing towards their master's office the other half pointing towards jet in the corner of the guild cowering in fear. "Elfman go get master and tell him to meet us in the infirmary. "JET COME HERE!" Upon hearing his name appeared in front of Mira and her siblings shaking. he looked Mira in the eye not daring to look at her smoking body that her Gothic outfit let little to the imagination. "Jet go get Porcilya and bring her to the infirmary even if you have to drag here hear kicking and screaming.

Jet had never heard Mira be that serious before. He was so scared to give, a verbal answer that all he could do was a nod and speed away. Upon jet leaving Elfman stepped away from his sister side to complete his task at hand. But he also revealed Natsu to the guild. Attached to back side of Mira's left hip trying to hide from everyone and everything. It had been obvious from Natsu's first reaction of amazement. To the town that he had never been in a town before probably not even in a small village.

But that amazement soon turned to fear. Whatever attacked him in the woods he seemed positive that it would find him in town. On their way in they had bought him some new clothes a basic black tank top with a red dragon breathing fire across the front, black cargo shorts and a matching pair of black saddles. But new clothes did little to calm Natsu's anxiety. He had clung to Mira the entire time. She led Natsu to the infirmary the gaze of the guild following them till they were out of sight.

Once in the infirmary, Natsu felt himself being lifted up by Mira. She gently placed him on one of the infirmary many beds. "Natsu in a few moments you're going to be meeting a few friends of ours. one is the guild master of this guild he's very kind and loving. The other is a healer she doesn't like humans that much but is very kind.

Natsu looked at Mira then at Lissanna they both gave him a reassuring smile. "The healer won't hate me because I'm a monster right." At those words, Mira froze. Even if she had been older then Natsu she'd never forgotten being called a monster a demon a freak. How detrimental it was because after being called that long enough you start to wonder maybe you are a monster. "Natsu," Mira said in a soothing voice. As she grabbed his little hand and brought it up to her chest. "Bump bump bump you feel that it's my heartbeat" She then placed a hand over his chest. "Bump bump that's your heartbeat do you feel any difference." He shook his head no. "That's because we're both human and no matter what never let anyone tell you otherwise." The door of the infirmary opened revealing Elfman and their expected company.

Master Makarov was the first to speak. "Mira I was told by your brother that you found a child after your last quest. Is this him?" Makarov asked trying to inspect the child who was trying to conceal himself behind Mira. "You have nothing to fear from my child. This place is a safe haven for all children who seek shelter." "Me as well child I may not like humans but I'll never turn down an innocent." Poecilia chimed in "now if you would child please come from behind Mira so I can examine you." Mira moved from Natsu's side. She looked down at him giving him an encouraging smile. Natsu got off the bed Porcilya walked up to him "I'm going to need to take your shirt off." She helped Natsu remove his shirt.

"Now would you like me to remove your bandages or do you want to do it"

"you can undo the bandages by cutting them down the middle and they'll all come off at once."

Poecilia followed the boy's Instructions. "Huh oh, you poor child," Porcilya exclaimed as she took a step back. The removal of Natsu bandages had surprised them all. Across the front and back of Natsu's torso where deep gashes. Some of the gashes were infected and bleeding while others were recent by a few days. Makarov was the first to recover knowing he had to ask. He dreaded the question he was going to ask for fear of the answer.

"Child where did you get these wounds?" Natsu looked around the room they all look to be waiting for his answer.

"I got the cuts from the dark after he captured me and 4 others like me. He said he needed are power for a weapon he was building. But none of us would give him what he wanted. knowing that he was going to use it for we sealed are magic away. He said if we wouldn't give it to him he'd force us to let it out every day he'd cut us. Lilly was the first to disappear she'd been cut really bad, and didn't move after that she just laid there with her eyes open. Aly and Griff tried to fight back I wanted to help but I was too afraid, an then the dark took them away. Tala got really sick she wouldn't stop shaking and crying. An after the dark came to cut us she didn't move anymore, but then 3 other people came to the cell instead of the dark. They said that they were with some kind of Council and that they wanted to help me. so I left with them they said their names where captain Kane, specialist Mayo, and private Jenkins. They helped me escape and bandaged my cuts but the dark caught us. A-an I was all alone again I don't want to be alone anymore."

Natsu was shaking as giant globs of tears spilled out. Porcilia could only look away in disgust she knew there were bad people in the world. But to torture children, this was not the work of human beings but monsters. Natsu started having second thoughts of coming to fairy tail what if the dark followed him what if they hurt all the people at fairy tail.

"I-I should go-go this was a mistake he'll find me again if I don't leave." Natsu started heading for the door. His movement seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts. Mira hugged him from behind gently. "Natsu I'm sorry this happened to you but please don't leave everyone here at fairy tail will protect you." Natsu faced everyone in the room they all gave him a reassuring smile. "You have my word child as a fairy tail wizard and as the master of this guild, I will allow no harm will come to you under our care." Poecilia guided Natsu back to the bed. "sit their child this is going to take a while well have to treat each cut one at a time, and given how some of these cuts are infected it will hurt but after this, they should all heal properly." She ruffled the child's matted hair when she pulled her hand away she was horrified by what stuck to her hand mud twigs bugs and rocks. "But before that, you need to be bathed! Mira Take the boy to fairy tails bath and gently clean him. The girls disappeared with Natsu out the infirmary Leaving only Porcilya and Makarov. To discuss what to do with the information that they had just heard.

Mira

The 3 of us entered fairy tails bath Lissanna immediately jumped in the large bath splashing me and Natsu. I looked down at Natsu, " I'll take you in next time we come in but your wounds would open up more from soaking in the bath. For now well rinse you off gently." The bath sat with a comfortable silence between the 3 of us the only noise was the occasional sniffle from Natsu." Thank you." Me and Lissanna looked at each other " You don't have to thank us we know exactly what it's like Natsu. I know that all you want to do is cry and disappear trust me I know. He looked at me with tears brimming his eyes. You can cry but you can't disappear on us okay." He nodded in agreement his tiny form embraced me as he began to sob. "They're they're little one let it all out ." and he did for the next 30 mins he cried till he passed out from of exhaustion both mentally and physically. Lissana and I dressed him in his shorts letting him sleep on a bench while we got dressed. "You know Mira he's a lot like us when we had to leave our village. No I take that back he's a lot like you ." she said as she broke the silence of the locker room. " he is lissanna I know exactly how it felt to be hunted, scared and to be called a monster that's why I want to take care of him." We were both fully dressed now Lissanna was sitting next to Natsu stroking his hair. "I think he'll make a great addition to our little family big sis."

Infirmary

" I see the boy fell asleep from the bath. God only knows how tired he really lay him down on the closest bed Mira I'll treat his wounds without waking him." I did as Porcilya said watching closely as she treated each of his wounds some of Natsu's wounds still bled. Porcilia took extra care with those soon all of Natsu's cuts where treated and bandaged. "Mira I gave him a sedative he should sleep peacefully till tomorrow."

" can we take him home Porcilya ?" Not wanting to leave him In the infirmary by himself. "I don't see why not but you'll have to carry him. I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to treat his wounds." I watched as the old women strolled out the infirmary to go home or to report to master her job was done. "Lissanna I called looking over at Natsu's bedside stroking his hair tell Elfman where going home I'll get Natsu. 'got you, sis." With that she ran off, I picked up Natsu's small form he began to stir slightly." shhh shhh it's me Natsu where going home." He calmed as I rested his head on my shoulder "mmm Mira." He mumbled as he snuggled into the crook of my neck wrapping his arms around me his lower half sat on my right arm. he didn't weigh much something we'd have to fix as well. As we walked out the infirmary the guild hall quieted all eyes were on us. I gave them all a look that promised pain if Natsu was awakened by their actions. Lissanna and I walked to our house on the hillside. It was a small 2 story house painted light purple with a white picket fence in the front. but it had plenty of room for her and her siblings pluses the newest addition. They entered the house to Elfman sprawled out on the couch sleeping soundly. the fireplace was on warming the whole house. Mira looked over towards the kitchen and the table to see if he had made anything he had not. Which was fine with her she was more tired than hungry. They headed upstairs 5 doors lined the hallway. The door closest to the stairs was the main bathroom, Elfman room and then the spare room on the right side of the hall. On the left me and Lissanna rooms.

"We can get Natsu a bed and dresser tomorrow Mira. For now, we can put him in the Spare room we don't use. " Lissanna opened the door to the spare room. I felt my blood pressure rise I had completely forgotten Elfman used this room to work out the entire room smelled like sweat and must. A complete mess with weights and towels thrown everywhere. " He can sleep with me in my room tonight Lissanna. Until Elfman cleans out the spare room. it's not like Natsu takes up much room Goodnight Lissanna. I trudged to my bed laying Natsu on the right side and tucked him in. I laid down on the left. The exhaustion from the previous quest and excitement that happened today started catching up to me. I felt my self drifting to sleep.


End file.
